Smashing New Year
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Eddy and Rayman plan a New Year Celebration on Smash Island; they invite lots of people over, but this attracts the attention of Joker.
1. Eddy's Party Plan

In Rayman's house; the limbless hero was punching a punching bag non stop.

He then started winding up a fist before punching the bag really hard, sending it crashing through the roof and into the sun.

Eddy who saw this was shocked.

"Yikes." said Eddy.

Rayman saw Eddy.

"Hey." said Rayman.

He then started panting from exhaustion.

"Whew, getting better." said Rayman.

"Yeah how about you take a break." said Eddy. "Don't want to get to much training."

Rayman nodded.

"Good point." He said, "Wanna catch a movie on Disney Plus?"

Eddy did some thinking.

Later; the two were watching the live action Lady and the Tramp remake.

"Sucks that this is the only place to view this film." said Eddy.

"True, but at least Disney now technically owns the rights to the Simpsons." said Rayman.

With Homer he sneezed.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" yelled Homer.

He ran to the camera, but knocked it over.

"DOH!" yelled Homer.

Back at Rayman's house; Eddy was confused.

"Really?" said Eddy.

"Well, not quite, Fox might have sold some of it's properties to Disney, but it didn't give up it's free to air TV station, something to do with federal law due to Disney already owning a free to air station ABC." said Rayman.

Eddy nodded.

"Right." said Eddy.

"Well with this whole thing happening, hopefully Disney'll do a better job with the X-Men then Fox ever did." said Rayman.

Eddy scoffed.

"Let's hope so." He said, "Anyway I was thinking maybe you and I can throw a New Years Party on Smash Island and surprise everyone."

Rayman looked at Eddy.

"What's your scam Eddy?" He asked.

Eddy groaned.

"Look just because I'm a scammer doesn't mean I always do scams." He said. "I mean come on, in the season 1 episode where Ed, Double D & Me met the Kankers I didn't scan anyone."

Rayman did some thinking.

"Well you got to be a for real Smasher to have full access to that island." said Rayman, "And I'm an honorable Smasher."

"So what let's call the guy that runs Smasher Island and tell him the idea." said Eddy, "Come on Ray we barley spend time together."

"You expect me to just call upon a plumber who isn't a plumber anymore due to the amount of jobs he's done in his own video games just to arrange a party?" said Rayman.

Eddy did some thinking.

"Pretty much." said Eddy.

Rayman nodded and pulled his phone out.

"This better work or you'll be sorry." said Rayman.

Seconds later; the group was on Smash Island and Rayman was shocked.

"Son of a bitch, it did work." said Rayman.

Eddy smirked.

"I know right?" said Eddy.

Rayman turned to Eddy.

"Also I can't believe you opened a party planning business." He said.

"Yeah well I had to keep myself busy since my Omelet Business is destroyed." said Eddy, "But with Thing's help and a good partner with Double D, it's going good."

"As if that monolith business wasn't a bad venture." said Rayman.

"How was I supposed to know I was being used to get more money then what I was paid for?" said Eddy, "And for evil purposes no less."

Rayman nodded.

"Good point." He said.

He picked up an apple and ate it.

Eddy groaned.

"How do you know that isn't the Apple Pokémon?" asked Eddy.

"Probably because it has no eyes." said Rayman.

Eddy nodded.

"Okay." said Eddy.

He picked up an apple and ate it, only for a screaming sound to be heard.

"That however was an Applin." said Rayman.

"This is why a Apple Pokémon is crazy." Eddy said. "You can never tell which is which."

He then burped out the Applin.

The Applin glared at Eddy and chittered a bit before spitting on the ground and leaving.

**Interview Gag**

The Applin was chattering in anger and showed a picture of Eddy before pulling out a match and lighting it on fire.

**End Interview Gag**

"So is that the new fighter in the Smash Bros game?" said Eddy.

"No, he is." Rayman said while pointing to Terry Bogard who was sparing with Ryu.

Eddy laughed.

"He can't be that good." said Eddy.

"Some of his punches are fire like." said Rayman.

Eddy became pale.

"I just wet myself." said Eddy.

Rayman is shocked.

"Get away from me." said Rayman.

He took a step back.

Eddy smirked.

"Anyway I got the food ideas set out." He said.

He gave Rayman a list and he looked at it.

"Cherry, chocolate, raspberry-is this a list of jawbreakers flavor ideas you have?" said Rayman.

Eddy became shocked.

"Whoops." Eddy said before taking the list out of Rayman's hands and gave him another, "There you go."

Rayman whistled.

"Wow." He said.

"Yeah I know." said Eddy.

"You got some really good foods on there: Chicken, Pizza, Turkey, Salads, Fruits, PAC Man Berries, everything." said Rayman, "What will we do for Fireworks?"

"Illegal ones from Mexico?" said Eddy.

Rayman smirked.

"Good idea." He said.

"Luckily I still got some leftover from Independence Day." said Eddy.

Rayman nodded.

"Good for you." said Rayman.


	2. People Coming To Smash Island

On another part of Smash Island; Sonic was standing on a pole with one foot.

He then did a crane kick before landing on the pole with one foot.

He chuckled.

"Nailed it." said Sonic.

He got off the pole.

He did movies and landed.

Then Incineroar pulled out a piece of paper with a ten on it, Mega Man pulled out a piece of paper with a ten on it, Banjo had a piece of paper with a ten on it, while Kazooie had a piece of paper with an 8 on it.

Sonic noticed it.

"Eight?" said Sonic.

"What, that's still very good." said Kazooie.

Sonic did some thinking.

"Good point." said Sonic.

He then pulled out a DVD of Tropic Thunder.

"Now let's watch a film that makes fun of the Vietnam war." said Sonic.

Later; the group was watching said film on a TV.

"So wait, this is about terrible actors who are making a film based off of a book about the Vietnam War, but because they're out of control, they're forced to shoot the film deep in the jungles to make it more convincing, but have no idea that there's real danger in the area?" said Mega Man.

"Yep." said Sonic.

"Any other films we could watch after this?" said Banjo.

"Maybe that Dan Aykroyd and Eddie Murphy film called Trading Places which takes place on Christmas and New Years." said Sonic.

"Roar." said Incineroar. (I love Eddie Murphy and Dan Aykroyd)

"You know this film did inspire the Eddie Murphy Rule years after it's release." said Sonic.

Everyone looked at Sonic.

"The Eddie Murphy rule?" said Mega Man.

"It's where no one can get forward knowledge of anything before doing any work on Wall Street." said Sonic.

Everyone was confused by that.

"It's supposed to ban insider trading." said Sonic.

"Yeah we don't understand the stock market." said Kazooie.

Sonic grumbled.

"Should have seen that coming." said Sonic.

He smiled.

"But who cares?" said Sonic.

Later; the group was watching Trading Places as Eddy and Rayman came by.

Eddy smirked.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Hey." everyone said.

"So Sonic how's it going?" asked Eddy.

Sonic became confused.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Helping with the New Years Party." answered Eddy.

He became confused as well.

"But what're you doing here?" said Eddy.

"These are my people, duh." said Sonic.

Eddy nodded.

"Look Sonic I know we don't get along well, but for New Years let's get along." said Eddy

"I don't get along with Courtney either, she's still sore at me for the whole incident where I was student body president before she accidentally had me knocked off the roof of the mansion, she briefly took over, realized her mistake when unveiling the milkshake/smoothie vending machine, and wound up resigning and giving the position to Lori Loud." said Sonic.

"To be fair, you did pay everyone off to go through with it." said Eddy.

Sonic nodded.

"True, but she needed to learn that winning isn't everything. She should have figured that out all those times she's been on Total Drama." said Sonic.

"Cineroar." said Incineroar. (Pretty sure Chris McLean only made that show as an excuse to get away with child abuse on national television)

"Even I have to think that." said Eddy.

"Obviously." said Rayman.

He looked at the TV and became shocked.

"Is this the part where Dan Akyroyd and Eddie Murphy both team up to stop their former employers?" said Rayman.

He sat down.

He smiled.

"These two are awesome." said Rayman.

"I know but one thing confused me." said Eddy.

"What's that?" asked Sonic.

"Why was one of the actors from Indiana Jones in this film?" said Eddy.

Sonic and Rayman looked at each other then at Eddy.

"Really, that's the confusing thing?" said Rayman.

"Well that and the paychecks for the one person Dan Akyroyd and Eddie Murphy's characters knew nothing about." said Eddy.

"You suck." said Sonic.

Eddy growled.

Later; the group was watching the live action remake of Lady and the Tramp.

Eddy cried.

"It's so well done." said Eddy.

"Roar." said Incineroar. (I prefer the animated version better)

Eddy glared at the Tiger.

"Are you nuts?" asked Eddy, "This version not only is awesome but the owners of Lady kicked that mean Aunt out after what she did to Lady. Plus this version of Lady was more forgiving to Tramp."

"I'm with Eddy on this." said Sonic.

"Matter of opinion." said Kazooie.

Eddy and Sonic looked at each other.

"Finally, something to agree on." said Eddy, "About time I get my just desserts."

Sonic then tossed a pie into Eddy's face.

Eddy glared at Sonic.

"What was that?" said Eddy.

"Your just desserts." said Sonic.

A rim shot was heard followed by laughter.

Eddy growled.

**Interview Gag**

First was Eddy who was cursing non stop as his voice was bleeped.

Lastly was Sonic who just chuckled.

**End Interview Gag**

Then a sling ring portal opened up and Roger in his wing suit flew from it.

Everyone noticed it.

"Jesus Christ." said Banjo.

Wendy emerged from the portal as well before it closed up.

"Sheesh, people must now have full access to this place, even if not a Smash Brother or Sister." said Sonic.

Everyone looked at Sonic.

"Don't ask." said Sonic.

"Yeah, that's actually on me. Eddy told me to direct everyone to the New York Sanctum." said Rayman.

He then laughed.

"Sorry." He said.

"Why was the guy running that place called Strange?" said Wendy.

Rayman turned to Wendy.

"He's British." said Rayman.

"It just seems odd." said Wendy.

Roger then landed next to her just before his wingsuit went back into his backpack.

"This coming from someone who's seen Stranger Things on Netflix." said Roger.

Wendy chuckled and playfully punched Roger on the shoulder.

"You've got a lot going for you." said Wendy.

Roger nodded.

"Yeah." said Roger.

"Hey, you know what we should do next?" said Sonic.

Everyone looked at Sonic in confusion.

Later; they were in a room with closed doors and windows and smoke was in the room while everyone had red eyes.

"You're right, this is a good idea." said Rayman.

"I haven't felt this good since 2000, eight years before that flop of a game Banjo Kazooie Nuts and Bolts." said Banjo.

"Would it be weird if cat was actually spelled D-O-G?" said Eddy.

Everyone looked at Eddy.

"That's deep dude." said Wendy.

Roger was looking at a hand.

"Hello hand, I see you." said Roger.

The group started laughing.

"Roar." said Incineroar. (I have no idea what's going on.)

"This feels good." said Sonic.

"Why exactly are we in an enclosed room filled with fog and wearing red eye contact lenses acting like we've been smoking to many drugs when we haven't really?" said Mega Man.

Sure enough; the smoke in question was actually fog coming from a fogging machine.

Sonic groaned and removed his contact lenses.

"You ruined the illusion." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

"Yeah, my idea was to make a room seem like it was being hot boxed in then give the illusion to seem like we were on drugs for fun. Doesn't mean we we're really hot boxing." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

Rayman became confused.

"Wait, we weren't really doing drugs?" said Rayman.

Sonic groaned.

"Of course, the one person who thinks otherwise." said Sonic.

On main land; Joker was tossed out of a bar.

"AND STAY OUT!" yelled a voice.

"Outch." He said.

He stood up groaning.

"The cruel nature of people." said Joker, "And they call me rude."

He sighed.

"I need something to do, cause trouble." said Joker.

He then smirked.

"And I know just what to do." said Joker.


	3. Powerful Smash Ball

Back on Smash Island; the group was at a huge lake over a huge cliff.

"Hmm, nice place." said Eddy.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't go swimming in there." said Sonic.

But Eddy, Roger, and Wendy were swimming in the pool.

The others became shocked.

"Oh, come on, get out of there." said Banjo.

Roger gurgled up some water.

"Spit it." said Sonic.

Roger spat the water into Wendy's mouth.

"Oh for, don't spit back." said Sonic.

Wendy spat the water back in Roger's mouth.

"Don't swallow it." said Sonic.

Roger swallowed the water.

"This is nice." said Roger.

"I like it." said Wendy.

"Nothing can ruin this moment." said Eddy.

Then King K Rool appeared on the cliff and got ready to jump in it.

Sonic noticed it.

"To late." said Sonic.

The others looked up.

"Hey, K Rool's about to join." said Eddy.

But the crocodile instead started taking a leak on Eddy's head instead.

Everyone became shocked.

But Eddy was the most shocked.

"Oh sick." said Eddy.

Roger and Wendy however were laughing.

"And I drank this pee water." said Roger, "But this is to funny to even care about what I just did right now."

"Same here." said Wendy.

K Rool stopped leaking and looked at the others.

"Hey, what're you three doing in my peeing spot?" said K Rool.

Everyone pointed to Eddy.

"It was his idea to swim there." said Mega Man.

Eddy glared at Mega Man.

"Jerk." said Eddy.

Mega Man glared at Eddy.

"If there wasn't a robot law saying that robots can't harm humans, I'd kill you this very minute." said Mega Man.

"You break that law every time in those Smash Tournaments." said Sonic.

Megaman realized Sonic was right.

"Oh yeah." said Mega Man.

He fired a buster round at Eddy's face.

But Eddy splashed water at Megaman short circuiting him and making the machine pissed.

"Why I oughta." said Mega Man.

"Hold it, hold everything. You two can't fight each other." said K Rool.

Everyone looked up the cliff at the crocodile.

"And why is that?" said Eddy.

"Bylaws state that only two Smashers can fight each other, because only one of you is a Smasher, he can only fight a for real Smasher." said K Rool.

Sonic nodded.

"That alligator is right." He said.

"I think that's a crocodile actually." said Kazooie.

"No one can really tell. Unless they got up close and saw the way each stuck their teeth out with their mouths closed." said Roger.

Everyone nodded.

Banjo started peeing in the pool.

Everyone noticed it.

"Oh come on." said Eddy.

"What, it was being used as a urinal, so might as well." said Banjo.

Eddy groaned.

"That's disgusting." said Eddy, "There any other interesting parts of this island?"

Sonic did some thinking.

Later; the group was at the top of a waterfall.

Eddy became suspicious.

"Does K Kool do his business in there or anyone on this island?" asked Eddy.

"Nope, this is the swimming spot." said Sonic.

Roger jumped down the waterfall.

"Cowabunga." said Roger.

But then he landed groin first on a branch sticking out.

Everyone cringed at that.

"Oh, sweet babies." Roger said in a high pitched voice.

He then fell off the branch before hitting the water.

Everyone gave him a zero.

"The branch ruined it." said Wendy.

Banjo took off his backpack.

"I've got this." said Banjo.

He jumped down the water fall face first before flipping around and landing on the branch feet first before jumping face first in the water.

Everyone gave the bear a ten.

K Rool got ready to jump.

"Hey, K Rool." said Eddy.

K Rool looked at Eddy.

"What?" said K Rool.

"If you die, can I get all of your worldly possessions?" said Eddy.

Everyone glared at the scammer.

"EDDY!" they all yelled.

"Right, when you die." said Eddy.

Sonic then kicked Eddy down the waterfall.

"I'm going to call him Fleem." said Sonic.

Eddy landed head first on the branch before falling into the water.

Everyone gave him a negative ten.

Even Roger and Banjo who popped out of the water gave him negative ten.

Eddy game out of the water and became mad.

"Negative ten?" said Eddy.

"You sucked terribly." said Roger.

"Come on, I was kicked off a waterfall." said Eddy.

"After making a Smallfoot reference." said Kazooie.

Eddy realized Kazoo was right.

"Okay, fair point." said Eddy.

**Interview Gag**

"I always get shown up." said Eddy.

**End Interview Gag**

Then a portal opened up in another part of the jungle and Joker emerged from it.

He looked around and whistled.

Then the live action version of Swiper the Fox emerged from it and looked at Joker as the portal disappeared.

"Swiper, at the ready." said Swiper.

Joker looked at Swiper.

"Swipe whatever you can find that can get me lots of money so that I can pull off the biggest caper before new years day midnight." said Joker.

Swiper saluted.

"Swiper, yes swipe." said Swiper.

He ran off.

Joker chuckled.

Back with the others; they were all at the bottom of the waterfall as Sonic fell into the water wearing a life jacket.

The group swam out of the water and dried themselves off around Incineroar.

"This belt is useful." said Sonic.

"So warm, I want to touch it." said Roger.

"Go right ahead, if you want a third degree burn." said Sonic.

Roger nodded.

He placed his hand over Incineroar's belt.

"Feels good." said Roger.

Then Swiper appeared hanging form a tree.

"Hola." said Swiper.

Everyone saw the fox who then swiped at Banjo before running off with some type of map.

"Tell me that wasn't the version of Swiper that was voiced by the guy from those Heineken commercials." said Eddy.

Everyone looked at him.

"Don't you mean the guy who was Collector in the MCU and that one hacker guy in Star Wars the Last Jedi?" said Kazooie.

"Pretty sure they're the same person." said Roger.

"But what did that fox take?" said Rayman.

Banjo checked his backpack.

"Great, my map of the island." said Banjo.

Everyone looked at Banjo.

"You had a map of Smash Island with you the whole time?" said Sonic.

"What, I'm still new to this." said Banjo.

Sonic and Eddy groaned.

"Shit." said Eddy, "Now we've got to find that fox and keep it from getting whatever treasure might be on this island."

"I'd be more worried about him swiping the grand Smash Ball." said Sonic.

Everyone looked at Sonic.

"Grand Smash Ball, what is that supposed to be?" said Rayman.

"Only the most powerful smash ball in existence, said to give anyone god like powers. But it was so powerful that the original Smash brothers and sisters burred it deep in the island to keep it safe from the wrong hands." said Sonic.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers on this island?" said Roger.

Sonic, Mega Man, Incineroar, and K Rool nodded.

He then smirked.

"Okay, I'm game." said Roger.

Everyone smiled.

Back with Joker; he was sitting on a lawn chair when Swiper appeared and gave him the map.

Joker was confused.

"Of all the things you could have stole, it was a map you go for?" said Joker.

"Could lead to some kick ass treasure amigo." said Swiper.

Joker nodded.

"Fair point." said Joker, "Did anyone try to say Swiper no swiping?"

Swiper laughed.

"That shit's stupid, it'll never work in real life." said Swiper.

**Interview Gag**

"Yeah, I hate how people have to tell me not to swipe just to stop me. It's lame." said Swiper.

**End Interview Gag**

Swiper swiped a banana.

Joker became mad.

"HEY, THAT'S MY BANANA!" Joker yelled.

He pulled out a pistol and started shooting at the fox who ran off.

Joker is pissed.

"I knew I should have went with the Beagle Boys." said Joker.

He then laughed.


	4. Mushrooms of Hallucinations

With Eddy's group; they were walking through a forest.

"What all does this island have?" said Eddy.

"Forest, jungle, grasslands, mushrooms that cause strange hallucinations." said Sonic.

The non smashers became shocked.

"MUSHROOMS THAT CAUSE STRANGE HALLUCINATIONS?!" they yelled.

"We make a point not to go in that area because we don't want to reenact that Dora and the Lost City of Gold scene." Mega Man, "Last time I went there, my systems went so haywire that I thought I was seeing Ed Wynn."

"Isn't he dead?" said Roger.

"Yeah, but he's still a great Mad Hatter." said Sonic.

Eddy who was eating a mushroom that cause strange hallucinations laughed.

"That's funny." He said.

Sonic and Mega Man saw this and screamed.

Sonic smacked the mushroom out of Eddy's hands and it hit the ground.

"Flame Man schematics." Mega Man said before his armor turned orange and yellow.

Mega Man then shot some fire at the mushroom, burning it up.

"Didn't you hear what we said about the mushrooms?" said Mega Man.

"No wonder your brother abused you all the time with a Joker smile on his face." said Sonic.

"Hey I ate only one and I'm not hallucinating." said Eddy.

Eddy then saw a raccoon.

"Hello you inspiration for Zigzagoon." said Eddy.

Everyone looked at where Eddy was looking, but saw nothing.

"You're so adorable." said Eddy.

"One mushroom is more then enough to start hallucinating." said K Rool.

"Oh zip it you Pokémon." said Eddy.

The Crocodile was confused.

"Wait what?" He asked.

In Eddy's hallucination; K Rool looked like a Feraligatre.

"You heard me." said Eddy.

He then picked up a ball.

"DIVE BALL GO!" He shouted.

He tossed it at K Rool who ran off in shock.

Roger who looked like an Inteleon became confused.

"What the hell is he picturing us as?" said Roger.

"Apparently, he thinks he's in the Pokemon world and is attempting to catch us all." Sonic who looked like an Alola Sandslash said.

Roger nodded.

"Okay." said Roger.

Mega Man who looked like a Magnemite started floating away.

"He thinks he's using a Nest Ball now." said Mega Man.

Sonic laughed.

"Let him try." said Sonic.

"It's not like it'll actually work." Wendy who looked like a Hitmonchan said.

"Why exactly are Hitmonchan's always male when they dress like females?" said Eddy.

Wendy became confused.

"Why's he saying that?" said Wendy.

"Roar." Incineroar who was oddly enough himself said. (Probably because he's picturing you like a Hitmonchan.)

Wendy nodded.

"Actually Eddy asked a very good question, I mean there are male and female Machop, Machoke & Machamp bur no Female Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee & Hitmontop?" She said.

"We should probably do something about this." Banjo who looked like an Ursaring said.

"But what?" Kazooie who looked like a Swellow said.

"I've got this." said Sonic.

He picked up a rock and tossed it at Eddy, hitting him in the head, and knocking him out.

Eddy's hallucination vision changed back to normal.

"That should keep him off the shrooms for a while." said Sonic.

"At least he didn't consume one of the mushrooms from that forest full of the kind that release gas." said Mega Man.

"Yeah that forest is the only way to get to this powerful Smash Ball." said Sonic.

"So let's get going then." said Wendy.

"Yeah let's not, at least not without gas masks." said Sonic.

Later; the group was at a huge forest full of huge mushrooms wearing gas masks.

"Good thing I made that trip to the hideout before coming here." said Sonic.

"Yeah, but I can't believe I wasn't shown as what Pokemon Eddy was hallucinating me as during that sequence, I bet I was an awesome one like Crawdaunt." said Rayman.

Eddy Woke up and looked at Rayman.

"Actually I saw you as a Mr. Mime both Kanto Form & New Mr. Mime ." said Eddy.

Rayman became shocked.

He then tackled Eddy to the ground and started punching him non stop.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Rayman.

"Nice bonding." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

Rayman and a bandaged up Eddy were in the confessional together.

"Mr Mime of all Pokemon you pictured as when I could have been anything else." said Rayman.

"Well, I don't get why not?" said Eddy.

"Because I've got no arms or legs." said Rayman.

**End Interview Gag**

Joker and Swiper were spying on the heroes and saw everything.

"What the hell, they've got gas masks and we don't?" said Joker.

Swiper smirked.

"No worries boss I got this." He said.

Swiper ran off.

The heroes were looking around.

"Keep the masks on, or else we'll really hallucinate." said Sonic.

But Swiper ran by, and their masks were gone.

"To late." said K Rool.

"Don't worry, we'll be alright since we haven't-"Mega Man said before looking at Eddy and became shocked, "Breathed much in."

Everyone saw that Eddy's head was live action looking.

He became confused.

"What, what?" said Eddy.

Everyone chuckled nervously.

Eddy felt his face and shrieked in shock.

Banjo and Kazooie looked at each other as their heads became live action versions of their animal species.

"You're weird." said Banjo.

"You're weird." said Kazooie.

"No you." said Banjo.

"No you." said Kazooie.

Then the whole area and everyone became live action like and screamed in shock.

Sonic was looking like his original live action film design and groaned before looking up.

"Really, the original live action design for me instead of the redesign?" said Sonic, "This hallucination sucks."

Then a mouse cursor appeared over him before a clicking sound was heard, making him disappear.

Sonic then digitally reappeared in his live action redesign.

He looked at himself and sighed.

"Thank you." said Sonic.

Mega Man looked at himself in a mirror.

"Sweet, I'm a real boy." said Mega Man.

"In this hallucination, yeah." said Kazooie.

"Roar." said Incineroar. (Where's my source of power fire belt?)

"I'm the only one who hasn't turned into a regular animal." said Sonic.

Roger as a regular meerkat climbed up Wendy before standing on her shoulder.

"This is insulting on so many levels." said Roger.

Wendy nodded.

"SERIOUSLY WHY AM I NOT A REGULAR ANIMAL!" shouted Sonic.

"Why're you complaining and not happy that you're not like the rest of us?" said Rayman.

"Because normal Hedgehogs aren't that." Explained Sonic.

"He has a point." said Roger.

He then saw a fly flying by before grabbing and eating it.

Everyone stared at him.

"Don't judge me, it's my natural instincts in this hallucination." said Roger.

Sonic sighed.

"Hedgehog's natural instincts are to curl up into a ball when danger's coming, but you don't see me doing that." said Sonic.

"Quite, I'm trying to allow birds to drink water out of my mouth." K Rool who was allowing some birds to drink from his mouth said.

**Interview Gag**

"I've done that before." said K Rool.

**End Interview Gag**

Everyone was walking around the mushroom forest.

Then a banjo was heard and everyone looked around before seeing Roger lying against Wendy's head while playing a meerkat sized banjo and singing O Susanna, but the name Susanna was replaced by Wendy.

"Where'd you get a banjo from?" said Eddy.

Roger stopped playing his banjo.

"I imagined it up since we're hallucinating, I can do whatever I want. That's the rule to a hallucination." said Roger.

"Well not when we either look like live action humans or animals. You can't just conjure up things in real life, especially when live action like." said Eddy.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to hear some country music to pass the time until we exited the mushroom forest to end this hallucination." said Roger.

Eddy nodded.

"Okay." said Eddy.

"Come on, play something else." said Kazooie.

"Alright." said Roger.

He started playing The Rainbow Connection before he began singing.

Eddy smiled.

"That's what I'm talking about." said Eddy.

The group then reached a border with a huge white line on the ground.

"There, as soon as we cross that line, we'll be hallucination free." said Mega Man.

Eddy, Roger, and Wendy became confused.

"How can you be so sure?" said Wendy.

Sonic walked to the border and jumped over the line out of the mushroom forest before turning back to normal.

He jumped back, turning into his live action movie form before jumping back and forth several times.

He eventually stopped on the mushroom free side.

"See, all safe." said Sonic.

Roger tossed his banjo away before jumping off of Wendy's shoulder and landed on the ground.

"Okay, let's stop hallucinating like we're in a Cheech and Chong film." said Roger.

The heroes walked across the line and turned to normal.

Every humanoid stood on two legs.

"Incineroar." said Incineroar. (My belt is back)

"Yes it is, now let's get to that Smash Ball before midnight." said Banjo.

The heroes walked off.

Wendy looked at Roger to see he was still walking on all fours.

"We're back to normal, why're you still walking like regular meerkats?" said Wendy.

Roger looked at Wendy.

"It's starting to grow on me." said Roger.

**Interview Gag**

"I was actually still hallucinating at the time, took five minutes for that to end." said Roger.

**End Interview Gag**

The group continued on their way.

Then Joker and Swiper exited the mushroom forest screaming despite wearing gas masks.

"Those gas masks were crap, they didn't keep us from hallucinating." said Joker.

Swiper inspected his mask to see that there was a hole in the nozzle part of his mask.

"Oh mannnnnnnnnnnnn, those gringo's cut a hole in our masks." said Swiper.

"I'll bet it was that hedgehog. Time moves slowly for him at times, he must have cut a hole in all of them so that we'd be tripping and seeing characters from Barney and Friends we were unable to kill." said Joker.

Swiper is shocked.

"He can do that?" said Swiper.

Joker smacked the fox.

"You're an idiot." said Joker.


	5. Temple Challenges

With the heroes; they reached some steps leading underground.

"You sure this is the way?" said Eddy.

"Positive." said Sonic.

Everyone looked down the stairs.

"Do we dare?" said Roger.

"In." said Incineroar. (We dare)

The group walked down the steps before entering some type of temple and walked down a hallway.

"Doesn't seem like much." said Rayman.

"None of us have entered this place. We make a point not to since it has the most powerful Smash Ball in existence." said Mega Man.

They resumed walking through the temple, but Roger stepped on a stone button on the ground.

The floor started shaking and everyone stopped in their tracks in shock.

"Whoops." said Roger.

The floor opened up, revealing a dance floor before the shaking stopped.

Everyone became confused.

"A dance floor?" said Banjo.

"Wow, who'd have thought?" said K Rool.

Then some music started playing.

"Is that Kenny Loggins?" said Wendy.

"Kind of sounds like Footloose." said Sonic.

"I don't know what that is, but I love it." said Roger.

He jumped on the dance floor and started dancing to the song.

"Kind of seems like we've hit the setting of an episode of Final Space." said Sonic.

Kazooie popped her head out of Banjo's backpack.

"What is that, the Warner Brothers equivalent to Guardians of the Galaxy that airs on Adult Swim?" said Kazooie.

Everyone looked at her.

"It is." said Wendy, "More comical then GOTG."

She then smirked.

"But I gotta get into this." Wendy said before running towards the dance floor.

"Not before me you don't." said Sonic.

He ran onto the dance floor before Wendy and started dancing.

"Oh yeah, I'm feeling it." said Sonic.

Everyone shrugged it off and jumped on the dance floor before they started dancing.

Later; they were walking down a hallway.

"Well that was an unusual temple trap." said Eddy.

"I actually enjoyed it." said Roger.

Everyone looked at Roger.

"What, I'm fond of dancing." said Roger.

"I figured that out during Christmas." said Eddy.

Sonic held an arm out and everyone stopped in their tracks.

"Wait a minute." said Sonic.

He pulled out a quarter and tossed it to the other side of the hallway causing lots of deadly traps including arrows, pendulums, spike balls, spike floors, and other stuff to appear.

Everyone became shocked.

"Now that's what I call a temple trap." said Kazooie.

"Dibs to go first." said Sonic.

He crouched down and ran across the hallway with no harm done.

"Whew, I'm awesome because I don't try to be." said Sonic.

"That's bull crap, I can do better then that." said Eddy.

He started walking across the hallway, but was hit in the head by a spiked metal ball.

Wendy pulled out a twenty dollar bill and gave it to Roger.

Roger smiled.

"Pleasure doing business." said Roger.

Later; Eddy made it to the other side of the hallway with lots of injuries.

"You know, maybe Smash Island just isn't for you." said Sonic, "You would have been better throwing a party at the New York Sanctum."

"I agree with him, I'm tight with Doctor Stephan Strange." said Rayman.

Eddy nodded.

"You think he will agree?" He asked.

"Hell no, in fact, there was already a fic where I house sat for him, it's never a good idea to rehash stuff, that just shows that people are running out of good ideas. That's the reason reboots and remakes never do to well." said Rayman.

Eddy grumbled.

"Oh well, better get across this death trap." said Rayman.

He ran across the hallway and avoided the arrows by moving his body parts away from all the arrows.

The limbless hero ducked from the pendulums, spike balls before jumping over the open floor with spikes in them and did his hair trick to glide over it and landed on the other side.

He eventually made it to the other side of the hallway where Sonic and Eddy were waiting.

Sonic pulled out a sign that showed the number 10 on it.

Rayman smiled.

"I'm awesome." said Rayman.

Later; everyone minus Roger was on the other side of the hallway.

Everyone saw the meerkat.

"Come on, we're waiting for you." said Wendy.

Roger inspected the death traps and did some thinking before pulling out his phone and some headphones before plugging them into the phone and putting them into his ears.

Everyone became confused.

"What is he doing?" said K Rool.

"You got me." said Eddy.

Roger then stopped his song list at Ducktales 2017 theme song before pushing the play icon.

He walked forward while dancing and stopped just before the arrows started firing.

The meerekat then did some cartwheels past them before stopping as pendulums swung towards him.

But he walked back and ran towards the pendulums before sliding underneath them.

He stood up and danced passed the swinging spike balls before the floor raised up and he was on a huge spinning platform.

Luckily; the meerkat kept on dancing and made his way to the other side of the board and jumped onto the ground before noticing the open floor with spikes in them.

The meerkat did some thinking and started dancing while jumping on each of the spikes without being injured.

He reached the other end of the floor and danced forward before a trap door opened up, revealing a bottomless pit which he didn't fall into.

Roger kept on dancing before jumping across the floor and landed on the other side in a superhero landing before turning off his phone's music player.

He took off his headphones.

Everyone was stunned.

"Well, that was something." said Banjo.

"Good thing I filmed the whole thing and posted it on YouTube." said Sonic.

Wendy chuckled.

"Not bad, you nailed it." said Wendy.

"And with no problems whatsoever." said Roger.

He walked forward but everyone turned to him and became shocked.

Sonic grabbed Wendy's chin and turned her head to Roger and she became shocked.

On Roger's back was dozens of arrows stuck in him.

"Roar?" said Incineroar. (Should we tell him?)

Sonic nodded.

"Damn straight." said Sonic.

In the dance floor trap; Joker and Swiper were terribly break dancing before stopping.

"YOU BOTH SUCK!" yelled a voice.

They were both electrocuted.

"Oh mannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn." said Swiper.

"That must have been shocking." said Joker.

He started laughing.


	6. Stopping Joker

With the heroes; they appeared at a doorway with some type of breathalyzer device.

They noticed it.

"What's this supposed to be?" said Eddy.

"Last test probably?" said Banjo.

Sonic looked at the wall.

"Final test, whoever can fail a breathalyzer test so terrible that the breathalyzer will explode due to a very intense alcohol level." said Sonic.

"So we just need someone to drink lots of beer to cause a test cops use on people to make a device explode." said Rayman.

"But who can we get to pull that off?" said K Rool.

Everyone did some thinking before Wendy looked at Roger.

Roger noticed it and glared at her.

"No, absolutely not." said Roger.

"Come on, you're the only one who's ever been able to pull that off." said Wendy.

"Forget it, I swore to not drink ever again after my first driving test, and I haven't held a bottle or can of liquor since." said Roger.

Everyone looked at Roger in confusion.

"You've destroyed breathalyzers before?" said Sonic.

"They were all intense." said Roger.

Incineroar noticed a vending machine full of cans of beer before punching it, causing a can of Duff to roll to the dispenser and grabbed it before opening it up.

"Cineroar." said Incineroar. (You're the only chance we've got now)

Roger looked at the can and gulped.

"Well, if the world's at steak." said Roger.

He started drinking the beer before finishing it up.

"Another." said Roger.

Incineroar punched the vending machine and another can of beer came out of it before giving it to Roger who started drinking it.

Later; hundreds of cans of beer were on the ground and Roger who was buzzed finished up a can before tossing it onto the ground and breathed into the breathalyzer and it beeped a bit.

"Still not enough." said a robotic voice.

Everyone groaned.

"Great, that was the 238'th beer and he's still not wasted enough." said Eddy.

Roger groaned.

"I don't think I can (hiccup)drink another." said Roger.

He hiccuped again.

"Maybe it ain't really possible to destroy a breathalyzer with a high alcohol level." said Rayman.

"No, it is, I saw Roger pull that off once when he was visiting my family." said Wendy.

"Yeah, she's (hiccup) right." said Roger.

"Okay, we're bringing in the big guns." said Sonic.

He ran off and returned with two kegs of beer.

"Start pumping this stuff into his mouth." said Sonic.

Later; Sonic, Wendy, Mega Man, and Rayman were pumping the two kegs of beer into Roger's mouth as he was drinking it.

The meerkat removed the nozzles from his mouth and burped loudly.

"That should do it." said Kazooie.

"Let's hope so." said Mega Man.

Roger walked to the breathalyzer and moved his mouth to it, but kept on missing the nozzle to it.

"Hey, something's wrong with this thing, it keeps escaping me." said Roger.

He hiccuped.

Wendy held his head in place.

"There, now let's put your mouth on the breathalyzer." said Wendy.

She moved Roger's head to the breathalyzer and he put his mouth on it before he started breathing into it.

The breathalyzer exploded.

Everyone became shocked.

"Whoa shit." said Sonic.

"No kidding, I thought Wendy was joking." said Eddy.

"Yeah don't ask why." said Wendy.

The door opened up and the heroes saw a Smash Ball on a pedestal in the middle of the room.

"Come on, we got to claim it first." said Banjo.

The heroes ran to the ball, but Roger walked the opposite way.

Wendy returned to the meerkat and dragged him the other way.

Everyone surrounded the Smash Ball.

"Look at it, so amazing." said Kazooie.

"Majestic in all it's beauty." said Sonic.

Roger drunkenly puked on the ball, shocking everyone.

"Roar." said Incineroar. (Dude, what the hell?)

"You guy's told me to get drunk." said Roger.

He hiccuped.

"Well we didn't think you'd end up vomiting on this ball." said Eddy.

"Package deal pal." said Roger.

**Interview Gag**

Roger was puking non stop into the toilet.

He briefly stopped.

"Happens when one's had to much to drink." Roger said before he resumed puking non stop.

**End Interview Gag**

The meerkat was drinking lots of cans of red bull before finishing up another.

He smacked himself across the face.

"Okay, this is what I need." said Roger.

"You won't say a word about this to your Addicts Anonymous group now will you?" said Wendy.

Roger chuckled.

"Of course not." said Roger.

He made a zip his lips motion before doing one where he put the zipper in a box and walked off before setting the box on the ground and put some wires on it and walked off with the wires and a plunger box and returned to the others.

He pretended to push the plunger down before walking back to where he put the imaginary box and put his hands together before making an explosion like motion with his hands and walked back to the others.

"That was me blowing up my mouth zipper." said Roger.

"Yeah, we get that." everyone said.

They looked at the Smash Ball and did some thinking.

Wendy pulled out a stone ball the same size as the Smash Ball and got ready to switch out balls.

Sonic groaned.

"Come on, that Indiana Jones trick never works, not even in the film." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

"It just seems weird that Indy would try and replace an idol with a bag of sand if it wouldn't work." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

Wendy successfully replaced the balls without any trouble.

She smiled.

"See, nothing." said Wendy.

Sonic inspected the pedestal.

"Huh, neat." said Sonic.

But then Swiper came by, however Sonic grabbed the fox by the neck and slammed him to the ground.

"Oh mannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, this gringo is hurting me." said Swiper.

Joker saw everything and groaned.

"This ones on me, I should have seen this coming." said Joker.

Swiper is mad.

"You no good." said Swiper.

Sonic started strangling Swiper.

"Leave us be." said Sonic.

"Not until I get that Smash Ball and make big bucks off of it." said Joker.

Everyone glared at Joker.

"Not a chance." said Eddy.

"Try me." said Joker.

Eddy grinned.

"Harley is a better villain then you Joker, she's smarter, more cunning, and has a great team." said Eddy, "Batman should seriously be her nemesis them you Boyfriend Abuser."

"I'm the DCAU version of Joker." said Joker.

Eddy became shocked.

"Really?" said Eddy.

"Incineroar." said Incineroar. (Why else do you think he sounds like Luke Skywalker with a bad case of laryngitis that gave him the voice of a loud mouthed mad man?)

"Doesn't laryngitis make you unable to speak loudly?" said Mega Man.

"Yep." said Sonic.

"Even I know that." said Eddy.

"Then how is it you thought that this was the Joker from the DC Universe show Harley Quinn?" said Sonic.

"Blame the Co Author Smarty has." said Eddy, "Though in retrospect there are lots of Jokers."

"He's an idiot." said Banjo.

"I AM NOT!" yelled Eddy.

"You are an idiot, that Joker you're referring to sounds like Alan Tyduk impersonating Doofenshmirtz." said Joker.

Eddy glared at Joker.

"Your going to jail." He said.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" yelled Joker.

He started to run off but was pinned to the ground by Sonic.

"As if." said Sonic.

Everyone then glared at Swiper.

"He promised me lots of money to help him out." said Swiper, "I agreed."

"And you need the money for?" said Kazooie.

"For all the parties I throw every night with loads of hot girls, what else?" said Swiper, "Also some rap music videos I make in my spare time."

The fox was then punched across the face by Sonic, knocking him out.

**Interview Gag**

"Oh mannnnnnnnnnnnnn." said Swiper.

**End Interview Gag**

"Well, that was easy." said Sonic.

Incineroar roared in agreement.

Eddy groaned.

"I should have been the one to do that." said Eddy.

"Yeah, anything happens on this island, it's more of a Smasher problem and no one else's unless said otherwise." said Mega Man.

He took the Smash Ball from Wendy's hands and quickly replaced it where the stone ball was.

Eddy nodded and smiled.

"Good thing we took care of that." said Eddy.

He then smirked.

"Now LETS GET THIS CELEBRATION GOING!" Shouted Eddy.

Sonic smirked.

"Your speaking my language Eddy." He said, "LETS PARTY!"

"As soon as we return to base of course." said Mega Man.


	7. New Years

At the main building of Smash Island; lots of people were partying.

Rayman was setting up lots of fireworks.

"Well, this'll be good, almost have enough explosives to be seen from outer space." said Rayman.

Roger was doing lots of dancing on his own as Wendy came beside him and danced as well.

"Any plans for tomorrow?" said Wendy.

"I'm already caught up on Star Wars, so maybe I'll watch We're the Millers again, you can watch with me if you want." said Roger.

"Gee, I don't know if I-"Wendy said before being interrupted by Roger.

"It's got Nick Offerman from Parks and Recreations." said Roger.

"I'm in." said Wendy.

**Interview Gag**

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for Parks and Recreations." said Wendy, "Even if it has ended a long time ago."

**End Interview Gag**

Sonic was eating lots of chili dogs at a table.

"Whoa, I was not expecting paprika on these chili dogs. A plus effort." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

Sonic smirked.

"What can I say I'm a sucker for a good chili dog." He said.

**End Interview Gag**

He ate another chili dog.

"Ooh, is that garlic pepper?" said Sonic, "So good."

He turned to Mega Man who was plugging himself into an Android cord before plugging it into an outlet.

"You're from the year 20XX, and you charge yourself up with an Android cord?" said Sonic.

Mega Man looked at the hedgehog.

"Don't judge me." said Mega Man.

"Why would I, we're from different timelines." said Sonic.

Mega Man nodded.

"Okay." said Mega Man.

He then grinned.

"Also saw a trailer of your live form as a baby." He said.

Sonic pulled out a key chain of his live action baby version.

"I had to go to Japan just to get this thing." said Sonic.

He tapped the key chain and it jiggled a bit.

Sonic smiled.

"Look at how cute I'll be in the live action film." said Sonic.

"You mean like this?" Mega Man said before pulling out a picture of Sonic's original film design.

Sonic is mad.

"Not that design. Where'd you get that from?" said Sonic.

"Internet." said Mega Man.

Sonic shook his head.

"No surprise there." said Sonic.

Rayman then set up a fuse that was connected onto lots of fuses before stopping at a table and pulled out a lighter.

"Okay, as soon as everyone starts counting down to midnight, I'll light this fuse, and there'll be ten seconds until the fireworks go off, signifying the beginning of the New Year." said Rayman.

Everyone nodded.

"This'll be great." said K Rool.

He then grabbed a drink.

"Worth it." said K Rool.

Everyone then looked at a clock which started counting down from ten seconds.

Rayman then lit the fuse to the fireworks.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, Happy New Year." everyone chanted.

The fuse then hit all the fireworks before they went off and exploded in the air.

Roger grabbed Wendy before pulling her into a kiss.

She was shocked but returned the kiss before they looked at each other.

She blushed.

"Never would of had you pegged as someone who knows about New Years tradition." said Wendy.

Roger smiled.

"Well, now you can peg me." said Roger.

The two then kissed each other some more.

"Cineroar." said Incineroar. (Happy New Year)


End file.
